


Cold water.

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cold Water, F/F, Kinky, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet





	Cold water.

You're laying in bed reading an old vintage novel. Its sometime around 3:30pm and Laura should be home at any second.

"Hey, cupcake! How was class?" You say as Laura walks in holding some books.

She closes and locks the door behind her. You sit up. She walks over to the fridge and grabs a cold water bottle. You watch her. You notice she isn't herself. She rapidly opens the water bottle and takes a few gulps while pacing back and forth. She walks to you with fury in her eyes.

"You okay? Do you wanna ta-" Rudely, but nicely, she interrupts you by caressing your face and kissing your lips firmly but softly. You can feel the wet coldness of the water bottle on your cheek which gives you chills.

No other words need to be said. You know where this is going.

She lays you down on your bed, throws the bottle aside and takes off her shirt. You feel her slim stomach with your fingertips. She's burning up. You're concerned.

"Are you su-" she interrupts you again but this time by putting a cold finger to your lips followed by the _shh_ sound coming from hers. You respect she knows what she's doing, so you nod and kiss her finger. 

Now that she's straddling you, she pulls you up by your shirt and kisses you once again. "This needs to come off pretty soon, love." She whispers into your lips.

You nod once again and pull your shirt off over your head. She takes it and throws it aside. She takes your faces in her hands and kisses you, pushing you back onto the bed. 

The cold bottle rolls over to your neck making you gasp. Laura raises an eye brow and picks it up. She rubs the bottle then makes contact with your chest. Her cold fingertips glide down your body sending you a rush of chills.

You feel it all. Her cold fingers and each little drop of water falling from her palms. Her warm center against yours. 

The contact makes you breathless. It's giving you a rush.

Pretty soon she's painting her fingers down to your pants. She kisses the bottle then kisses the soft spots around your waist and stomach. 

You're no longer breathlessly gasping.You're moaning. Low, but surly. She leaves a trail of kisses up your stomach to your mouth. Each kiss getting slightly less wet and cold. Her mouth is still cold when she kisses you and so is her tongue. 

Since the first contact with the bottle you've created a desire. A want. A curiosity. And goose bumps you can't seem to shake. 

"Baby, speak to me. What are you feeling?" She whispers into your ear, nibbling at it a little.

"I'm-I'm feeling. A rush. An excitement. A want. Laura I _need_  you." You lift your head up a bit to emphasize " _need_ ". 

"I know. I smelled it before." She curls her lips into a smile and opens the bottle.

Your face lights up. She pours a little onto your stomach. You groan as she watches it pool into your bellybutton and trail down your sides. You feel it on your back now and curl upward. Laura hums a constant _mmmm_ at your reaction. 

She arches her back upward and licks the water clean away giving you a view of her back dimples that drive you crazy. She knows the effect she has on you. You can feel your fangs start to slide. Laura notices it too.

She smiles in satisfaction, knowing now that you're under her control. You've given yourself up to your instincts. 

Laura tilts her head to the side and bites her lip. 

Slowly, she makes her way back to your ear hovering inches above your steaming but very cold body. "You ready to play kitty cat?" She purrs into your ear.

"Fuck, Laura. I just want you to-"

"You want me to what? Carmilla." She says dropping herself onto your body.

You make a loud and hungry moan. "Fuckme,Laura." You say in one breath. 

"There you go, princess." She kisses you roughly while trailing her cold fingers down your sides. She lifts her body off of you to unbutton your pants. Once they're done shes on top of you again. Stomach to stomach, breasts to breasts. She's creating little hickeys on your neck and shoulder as you scratch at her back and grind against the body on top of you. But watch it. You do have claws. 

Laura gets up and takes your pants off, followed by hers. 

You lay there limp and watch your amazingly beautiful girlfriend undress herself in front of you. Now she's throwing all of the sheets off. You admire her desire to be on top every once in a while. 

You smile and pull her back into you. She grinds her whole self onto you. Your legs are intertwined and god you can feel how wet she is on your thigh.

"No more games, creampuff. I need this and so do you." Your voice is husky. You reach down for her ass and she moans into your neck. Your moaning too. Your forehead is getting sweaty and your clit is throbbing.

Laura leaves a trail of kisses down to your center. She's got the water bottle again. She pours some onto your center above your underwear and you almost cum on site.

"Merde! Plus s'il te plaît. Oh my god, Laura!" You blurt.

"Oh, baby. You know what speaking French does to me." She seems close too. She's heard these words many times before so she knows her command when she hears it and she doesn't waste anytime in taking your incredibly sexy thong of _with her teeth._

She licks the insides of your thighs. You throw your hands over your head and moan quietly. You feel the coldness again. But this time it's the bottle being rubbed along your center. You bite your finger a little to stop from screaming. _  
_

"Baby.. Close your eyes." You do as your told. Now all you can do is feel. You feel Laura's fingers enter you. You steady your breaths quietly  and grab Laura's yellow pillow from your back and put it over your face.

You feel Laura remove her fingers and insert her tongue. 

Your breaths get fast followed by broken moans and letters of Laura's name. "Laura. Laaaura. Lauraaaa. Finish it, cupcake." You muffle through the pillow. 

She flattens her tongue on your clit along with the water being poured over her tongue and you're sent with a rush and a scream of Laura's broken name. She licks the water away as you ride your orgasm. 

She removes the pillow from your face and kisses you repeatedly. "Thanks, Carm. I needed that." She falls on top of you.

"You needed that?" You ask sarcastically.


End file.
